


The Life, Death, and Rebirth Of A Lycan Tribe

by LordHerobrine



Category: Furry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tribal, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHerobrine/pseuds/LordHerobrine
Summary: Official Story for my fursona/OC, a telling of her life in story form.
Relationships: M/M - Relationship, m/f - Relationship





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> Story will branch off to tell different sides of each character’s background.

“Are they okay?” A deep male voice asked, desperation and fear in his voice. 

“I’m afraid our alpha female, your wife, has passed. I’m so sorry, Volcan... But your daughter, she is alive and well!” A feminine voice answered, sorrowfully but with a hit of hope.

“I see... I expected no less, especially in these conditions... I just-“

“If you need time to mourn for our alpha female... I’ll give you the time-“

“No, I wish to see my daughter... bring her to me.”

“Very well, my alpha...”

With that the female disappeared into the dark room before Volcan. Tears streamed down his hardened face, he was a feared leader amongst all the tribes. One would think he had no heart, but behind that serious face lies the ever young part of himself that knew love and pain.

A few minutes passed and the female had returned, and in her arms was a very small female pup. The pup wiggled and whimpered, her eyes not yet opened. Her ears flat and kept voices from reaching her ear drums.

Volcan frowned at first at her size, she was small and weak. A runt by the clans standards, the smallest pup he’d ever seen. He knew his mate was not well, and that affected the growth of their young daughter.

“What will you name her, my alpha?”

“That’s a good question, perhaps something to remind me of my dear mate. Something that Aurora would have adored...” He pondered.

“She had wished she’d went to the ocean before... perhaps something of the ocean!” The female exclaimed with clever thought.

“The ocean... water... hm... sand...” He thought. “Sand...” His ears then perked up as a lightbulb seemed to light behind his darkened eyes. “Sandy...”

“Sandy?” The female mimicked.

“Yes, Sandy shall be her name...”

“It’s a wonderful name my alpha...” The female agrees with his name choice.

“I promise you Aurora... I’ll keep our daughter safe and healthy...” he whimpered softly. His newborn daughter soon crying for her first meal.


	2. A Determined Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few years of life for Sandy and introduction of Jason.

It’d been a few years since the passing of her mother, she’d only seen pictures. But at her age she could remember the stories told to her, she was four now. Most of the stories was told her by her 7 year old brother, Gale. Their father told her simple things of their mom when she was younger, always seeming to get off track. It was clear he missed her, too.

Their dad dreaded the summer, that was when their momma died, the middle of summer during a heat wave that left them nearly deprived of their water sources. Their father just having got back from a hunt with the fresh pack of hunters. She was gone before he’d even gotten back.

Sandy often tried to hide from her father, but that only made him worry. He seemed obsessed with keeping her safe, but she had her big brother to protect her.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t always the case. She was picked on for being the reason the best alpha female of the pack was dead. Which wasn’t true, it was the harsh summer heat. She was an outsider, a husky. She, out of any mutt that the alpha male could have bred, she would be on the list of one of few who’d not survive that heat. Especially with no water to aid her birth.

Deep down Sandy knew that this was true. She also knew her mother had declining health before she was pregnant, but they kept it secret. So did she, she wanted to keep her mother’s memory to be pure. Even then, maybe she did play a part in her death.

She knew her father wouldn’t want the clan to know of what had caused her death. So she stayed silent and endured the painful insults. Of course the insults didn’t just extend to her being a murderer, but also being a mutt.

Her and her brother were the only cross breeds. Her brother didn’t look nearly as much of a husky as she did, she was almost an exact look alike to her mother, side from some keen fur color differences.

She had grey fur instead of white, but adorned the same black. And her hair was red like her fathers, while her mother had a slight brown to hers. Her eyes were red, like her fathers. Her mother's were blue in her right eye, and brown in her left.

Her brother gale was definitely a unique case with fur genes. His fur was red but had brown where white would be on a husky, and his hair was jet black. His eyes were a light blue.

Their father was a red wolf, his hair was grey with a slightly grey underbelly. His eyes were like molten gold.

It still didn’t explain her eyes, the red coloring. Some was believed it wasn’t because she was born on the blood red moon, deeming her unstable.

Which seemed to be true, the next blood moon occurred not to long ago, she’d ran wild and attacked anyone who was near. Lucky for them she was too young to be able to transform.

She was soon to not be the only oddity in her tribe, though. This new oddity would come as the new moon arrived in a cold January winter night, a male was born. His fur pitch black like the new moon he was born under. His parents were white and grey, which lead a low chance of this happening. But the only black wolf in their line was a few hundred years ago. They saw this as a good sign however, males under new moons meant good things, new beginnings.

This newborn male was a very decent size, very noisy when he was born. This meant he was strong to them though. He wasn’t easily calmed however but as with all births, the alpha is present. He always held the newborns after the parents to bless them with the spirit’s guidance.

Sandy of course was dragged along to this, she had no real interest but she had to learn if she was to be the future alpha. Unfortunately for her, her dad put her on the spot and made her hold the newborn male, who stopped crying when in her arms. 

The adults seems to gasp in surprise, no one had been able to calm him except for her. She would blush in embarrassment from this. Her dad would get her attention and recite the word of the ancients before handing back the newborn pup.

The parents of the pup had a name chosen, Jason, a name from the human world. They had a fascination with humans, which was dangerous in itself. Although, Volcan had hoped they would have changed their mind and named him something more meaningful to his birth day and time.

But after the Aurora’s death, Volcan became more keen on receiving help from humans selectively. He didn’t trust humans, but they needed their help to prevent another tragedy.

Volcan would take Sandy home, he seemed to smile as they walked. 

“You know your mother had that same ability...”

“What do you mean, pa?” Sandy asked with curiosity.

“She could silence any pup she held... they seemed calm and comforted by her presence. Females would get jealous but we’re always respectful and happy they could get a moments silence.” He seemed lost in thought, rambling on.

Sandy would listen as they headed home, picturing it in her head. She smiled at the thought, she wondered if her mother had been able to do the same for her before she passed. Her father then confirming that she didn’t cry until she was removed from her mother’s arms.

She frowned at the thought, knowing she was so calm in her mother’s embrace when she’d passed. She felt it was morbid and dark, but she felt happy that her mother at least was able to hold her, even if it was in her last moments.

Sandy would go to bed, dreaming of her mother. Hoping to one day see her again. Not soon of course, but some day.


	3. Blossoming Friendships and Protective Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Sandy made her first friends and her worst bullies.

Sandy was now 12 and was blossoming into a young female. She’d made friends with another female, her name was Sakura. A name chosen for her since she was born in the spring. She was 2 years older than Sandy was.

Sakura and Sandy hung around a lot, some believed they may have been dating. Which was not uncommon within their tribe. But they were best friends, they had no interest in each other. Even if Sandy was interested and curious of both males and females, she didn’t want to risk ruining their relationship as friends.

Sakura was a white furred female but her hair was a soft light pink, same for her small fur details. Pink fur was rare but not unheard of. It was seen as a sign of great beauty in a female or great courage in a male.

Little did Sandy know that Sakura would not be her only friend. She’d accidentally bumped paths with the young pitch black male, Jason.

Sandy apologized softly but perked up when she recognized the fur. The two gazing into each other’s eyes. His eyes were grayish green. She hadn’t seen him since the day he was born. 

The two blushed after they both realized how long they were staring. Both apologizing in unison. 

“Oh... I guess you remember me, huh? From when I was a newborn?” Jason asked sheepishly 

“Mhm, you were the first pup my father made me hold and bless...” She smiled gently, trying to keep calm within this awkward encounter. 

“My father told me about that, I’ve seen you around but never got the courage to talk to you.” He giggled playfully but realized how creepy that came out, which made him blush further. 

“I should head home...” Sandy said softly. 

“W-wait before you go! Oh, I uh...” 

“What is it?” Sandy asked curiously. 

”Would you... like to play sometime...?” Jason asked nervously. 

“Sure, but only if Sakura comes with me.” 

“Which is me by the way!” Sakura chimed in. 

“O-oh, sure! The more the merrier!” He smiled. 

“Tomorrow then?” 

“Tomorrow, after our lessons?” 

“Sounds good to me!” 

They’d all part ways til the following morning after their lessons. Lessons typically were just about the history of the clan, hunting, some education from the human world, but these were few of many. 

They’d all meet up and head to the lake for their play and to swim. Course seeing other clan members nude was not uncommon, at theyre age they didn’t see it as a concern. The adults had their own swimming area anyways. 

Part way through their play a few of Sandy’s more relentless bullies showed up. There were three males that picked on her the most. One was a brown male named Mud, a brown and white male named Buck, and a cream colored male named Sap. She found their names funny but matching, unfortunately for her that’s what caused them to pick on her. 

They always picked on her for how she looked or how her name didn’t fit her. Worst of all they teased her for not having a mother. A mother she’d killed involuntary. 

“Sup, runt!” Buck called out, which made Sandy lower her head a bit. 

“Nothing, we are just playing with-“ 

“Oh you’re playing with that black furred male? He’s a bit young to be playing with females like you two! What can’t find someone your own age to be friends with?” Mud laughed. 

“Look, you can pick on me but leave Sakura it of this...” 

“Sandy-“ 

“No, it’s fine...” 

The two got out of the water, Jason not far behind. They’d get dressed quickly, Sandy and Sakura huffing in disgust of the three undressing. 

“Aw, you girls leaving...? We were hoping to have some real fun...~” Sap cooed as he licked his lips. 

Sandy and Sakura got closer together and frowned at remote suggestion. These boys were only about the same age as Sakura. 

“We have places to be, besides we’d rather not hang around dim witted males like yourself...” Sakura huffed. 

“Why you-! Who you calling dim witted!” Mud burst out in anger and grabbed her arm. To which Sandy jumped in and clawed Mud across his face. 

Sakura backed away and stood paralyzed. Sandy did too, Jason just stared in confusion. He wasn’t sure what was going on. 

“Oh you’ll pay for that, runt~” Mud drooled before grabbed Sandy and pinned her to the ground roughly. She gasped and screamed out, kick at Mud while Sap and Buck laughed. 

Sakura wasn’t a fighter by any means so she booked it out of there, her plan was to find an adult to help. Buck would bolt after her to stop her, lucky for her to no avail. 

Jason whimpered and looked around. But kept his eyes on Sandy, Mud, and Sap. Unfortunate for Sandy she’d be feeling strange all day, unknown to her it was her first heat. She whimpered and struggled, begging to be let go as Mud stripped her clothing off. 

Her scent would be caught by Mud’s nose. He’d drool as he felt his loincloth become tighter. 

“Looks like I’m breeding you, runt~” 

“What?!” She shrieked and struggled harder. 

“Better let me go next...” Sap added. “Damn the runt smells good~” 

Jason froze when he realized what they were going to do, his fur on his neck standing up. He’d soon catch a whiff of the same scent. He’d snarl and get down on his fours. He’d charge at the two and slam straight into Mud’s side, knocking him off. 

Sap gasped and was quick to get on his fours and lunge at Jason, to which he was met with a hind paw to his face. Jason stood over Sandy and snarled loudly as his eyes were wide and his jowls pulled back. 

“Damn, he’s a bit young to have those instincts....” Mud snarled. 

“I heard males always have the drive in our DNA..” Sap huffed. 

Mud snarled and snapped his jaws down on Jason’s leg and slammed him into the ground.Sap joined Mud and swung a claw along Jason’s arm. 

A few voices could be heard which made the two freeze, before quickly bolting into the opposite direction of the sounds. They ran into the forest to hide from the adults. 

Jason whimpered as he laid on his stomach and looked at his injured leg. Sandy would whimper, shakily lifting her head to look at Jason. She’d stand up and carefully lick his wound. 

He’d wince at first but smiled at her. He could still smell her heat, which he felt something he didn’t quite understand. He blushed at her before he was snapped form his trance as they were both picked up. 

Later that night Sandy explained everything to her father. Gale over heard and made plans to visit those males soon. Meanwhile her father said he’d speak to their parents. 

Sandy knee that’d make things worse, but this heat made it hard to think. She was forced to stay in her room til it was over which was a weeks time. It’d put her behind in her lessons but she knew why she had to stay away from males. 

Although Jason’s and Sakura would drop by to see her from her window. Jason’s leg was healing luckily but it was going to scar. He didn’t seem to mind, he liked the idea of having some scars to make him seem tough. 

Sandy giggled at the though, thinking it was silly and childish. But she found it flattering in some way, she wasn’t sure how though. 

Things for Sandy was just gonna get more complicated as time went by, especially in her curiouser years. 


	4. Curiosity, Lust and Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy explores her more sexual side, and events in Jason’s life are turning out different than expected.

Now that Sandy as 16 she was more adventurous and becoming more rebellious to her father’s wishes. Gale often tried to wrangle her by not to much avail when she strayed. 

Sandy, Jason, and Sakura was hanging out more and more. They’d gotten close since the day with Dirt, Buck, and Sap attacking them. Sandy had become more shy and more reserved unfortunately but she was fine around Sakura and Jason.

In fact, she wouldn’t go anywhere without them. She saw them as people who’d keep her safe. They’d never let anyone hurt her again. As for her rebellious tendencies, she’d often get into fights with anyone who disagreed. She didn’t listen well to adults, much less care about her lessons. Although the only time she listened was when she was in heat. Which was unbearable for her, which was a sign of a very fertile woman. She wasn’t even sure she wanted puppies. One last thing she was very rebellious about was hanging out with her friends even when she shouldn’t or wasn’t suppose too.

Sandy and Sakura was hanging out while waiting for Jason. The two were talking before they both felt that irritating feeling, they’d both went into heat at the same time. They knew they’d had to cancel on Jason but it was safer than sorry, he usually can’t through the window so they could easily stop him.

Sakura could feel that her heat was not her usual, it was more intense. So was Sandy’s, she was whimpering and curled up.

Sakura looked at Sandy and blushed, “I know we are friends and said we’d never do anything to ruin our friendship... but I think we could use some relief.”

“How..? We are both female-“

“I know how... just follow me lead... if your want to...”

“Better than feeling this awful hot sensation...” she panted.

Sakura would then lay back and rub her clit gently. “Try this..~”

Sandy blushed and nodded, mimicking Sakura. After a moment she let it a moan, blushing deeply.

“That’s normal... feels good though right? I found out about it accidentally and curiously... Oh~”

The two would do this for a while before sandy whimpered when she felt that tight feeling.

“It’s okay, keep going... it’s normal..~”

Sandy got faster with it and felt her first release. She practically was paralyzed with pleasure.

Sakura giggled and got close to Sandy. “I told you..~”

“I want more..~” Sandy begged as she kept going.

“Same..~” Sakura panted before kissing Sandy’ forcing her paw in place of Sandy’s and Sandy doing the same to Sakura. The two doing this for a few releases which were more intense as they kept going.

Soon Sakura was on top of Sandy, rubbing her folds against hers. The two blissfully unaware of Jason climbing in but stopping right before his hind legs made it into the window. He stared intensely as the two’s scent hit his nose. He felt his loincloth become tighter as he watched the two.

Sandy had finish suddenly, giving him a full view of her bliss. He drooled before Sandy looked over and gasped. “Jason!”

“What..?” Sakura seemed confused before looking. “Oh fuck, Jason get out!” Sakura growled.

To which he got startled and fell back out the window. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t aware of what you two were doing!”

He took off and left the two to do as they wanted. He went home and sighed softly. He felt lonely, the girls were having fun and he had no plans now.

He went to his room and laid down, he over heard his father talking lowly of him. How he was a failure of a son, that he may have special fur but he was no special pup.

Unfortunate for him he had his fair share of bullies. He was a lot more aggressive when dealing with them however. This didn’t stop his mental health plummeting though.

He tried to keep a bright outlook on life but couldn’t help but feel some deep overwhelming sadness. He wasn’t as clever as the other kids, he messed up more often than not. He couldn’t pay attention well, but he tried.

And now he was alone, alone like always.


	5. Heartbreak and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason learns that love isn’t easy, and Sandy learns that what she wants isn’t just sex, but love.

Jason and Sandy had become closer after a while. Sakura and Sandy kept their sessions to each other but Sandy definitely was becoming more flirtatious and lustful. Jason noticed and it bothered him, thinking that his best friend was possibly sleeping around with anyone she’d get her paws on.

However, this was not the case. She did give a few favors but never full blown sex. She was also highly selective of people. Only people she trusted and somewhat liked.

Jason was now in a relationship on his own however. He was with a male, a male named Ash. He was a grey wolf with darker grey flakey markings. He’d met him on a hunt together, when he’d accidentally ran into him while chasing the meal for the tribe.

The two by it off well despite their initial butting heads. The two seemed close but behind closed doors Jason was shy. He was reserved and Ash wasn’t too fond of it.

Ash wanted Jason, he wanted to have sex. Jason however wasn’t interested in it right then. He had a lot more stuff to deal with. 

Sandy had distanced herself from him after he’d gotten with Ash. Sakura told Jason that neither of them liked Ash. He was a stubborn and cold hearted dog. But Jason had his doubts and wanted to give Ash a chance. 

Of course after a year the two began to fight more and more. Ash becoming more persistent. It wasn’t until Ash tried to mount Jason that he’d had enough. He turned back and snapped his jaws around Ash’s neck.

He snarled loudly and swung his head so Ash would hit the ground. Ash would claw at Jason’s chest and back to try and free himself. Jason yelped and kicked Ash’s face before Ash would sink his teeth into Jason’s leg. He yelped and tried to shake Ash off.

Sandy and a lot of the tribe watched the two quarrel. They’d both turn to their Lycan forms and started to tear into each other.

Sandy soon growled and turned into her Lycan form and lunged at them. She was much smaller and more feral in build compared to them. She just wanted to break up the fight. She’d push against Jason while swinging her claws at Ash.

Unfortunately, in the blind rage Jason felt he bit into Sandy’s neck and clamped down on it. She gasped and yelped weakly. The two ceasing their fighting immediately.

Jason was shaking when he’d realized what he had don and dropped her. Sandy lay limp on the ground, meanwhile Ash took the chance to run. 

Gale forced himself through the crowd and snarled. “What the hell did you do to my sister?!”

“I-It was an accident! She tried-“

“I don’t care what she did! You nearly killed her!”

“It’s not my fault! Ash tried to-“

“I don’t care! Stay the hell away from my sister, you... you beast!”

Jason’s eyes widened as his ears had flattened back. No one had ever called him that, and it hurt to hear himself be referred to as such. He could hear everyone whispering and chattering, repeating the word.

He quick bolted to his home and hid in his room. He bursted into tears and cried out. His friend could be dead and he was alone again. No boyfriend and possibly no friends at all.

A month would pass and Sandy was okay, she’d gotten out of it okay with no permanent damage. First this she did was go see Jason. She’d get to his house and get to his room. 

“Jason...? You in there?” She asked.

No answer.

“Huh where could he be?” She questioned before a light seemed to go off in her head.

She’d quickly make her way to the lake meant for the adults. He’d just turn 18 so he’d have to be there. She just hoped he’d be okay.


	6. More Lust and Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Sandy explore what it’s like to feel something they’d yet to experience...

Sandy had arrived at the swimming hole for the adults. She perked up and looked around. Seeing Jason in the water, she frowned a bit as she realized he was just sitting there. He seemed to be crying and shaking his head.

“Jason...?” Sandy called out softly. Which startled him a bit.

“I-oh it’s just you... don’t scare me like that...” Jason let out a shaky sigh.

“Sorry... um, mind if I join you?” She asked.

“I mean I don’t mind...” He shrugged as he looked at his loincloth hanging up.

“Alright... um... please don’t look alright...?”

“Oh yeah...” he nodded as he looked away.

Sandy would strip down and take her clothes over to the area to hang them up. She walked over to him and carefully got in. She whimpered at the cold water but relaxed after a bit.

She sat by Jason, but her breast were noticeable out of the water. She smiled and leaned against him which made him tense up. 

“I .... wanted to thank you...”

“Thank me for what...?” Jason asked confused.

“For... protecting me... helping me...” 

“Protecting you from what-“

“From my bullies as a kid and wanting to apologize for how everyone acting towards you, it wasn’t right for them to treat you that way...”

“It’s not you’re fault... they like to hurt people are a different...”

“I guess you’re right...” Sandy sighed.

The two sat there for a while, chatting and stuff. Soon she got up and stretched, Jason looking up at her. He blushed deeply as he looked at her. Her breasts and pussy in full view. He felt a familiar feeling down below. 

He watched as she walked out of the water but was quick to follow as she shook herself off. She would looked back and see Jason struggling a bit, she giggled at this and walked over to him.

“See something you like?~” She asked playfully.

Although Jason nodded. He really did enjoy the view but realized his mistake.

She smirked and giggled as she turned around, licking her lips she walked over to him and caressed his cheek. She was shorter than him, he stood at 5’7 and she was 5’3, wasn’t much difference but it was enough.

She looked down and saw his cock tip unsheathed, and seemed to become more erect as he looked at her. She giggled and took her paw and gently teased the tip of his member.

“Damn Jason... is this how you want me to repay you?~”

“I-I never said that!” He whimpered, flustered as he felt his cock quickly fully erect.

Sandy gasped and blushed at the size. “Oh my... you’re packing Jason...~ Oh fuck that’s the biggest I’ve ever seen...~”

She was actually fascinated with his length and girth. She didn’t think she’d ever handle something like that.

“Heh... you’ve got the damn best body I’ve ever seen... you’re gorgeous..~” Jason retorted, but in a less sexual way.

Sandy gasped and blushed, her tail curling up which made Jason laugh. “So easy to fluster..!~”

“Shut it...” Sandy whimpered.

Jason smirked and got close to her to caress her cheek and growl in her ear. “I want you..~”

Sandy was quick to melt in his paws, she even felt a strong sense of arousal between her legs. Her pussy dripping wet, how could she be so easy for him?

He smirked and licked her neck as he slipped his paw between her legs. Rubbing her clit as he licked and kissed her neck. “Oh fuck... you’re so cute when you’re flustered~“

Sandy huffed but felt some fingers teasing her pussy’s entrance which made her whimpered and buck her hips. She bit her lip and begged for a while before feeling Jason’s fingers ravage her pussy, meanwhile hers was exploring his huge cock.

“So wet... so soft..~” he groaned.

Jason soon brought her into a kiss and they’d eventually remove their paws from each other’s sensitive spots. Sandy whimpered and begged, soon finding herself under Jason. He kissed her deeply before playing her down on her back. His cock throbbing as he made out with her.

Sandy whimpered because she was scared. She’d never gotten this far with any male. He was massive too, so this would hurt more than any other regular sized male would.

“I got you baby... I’ll take it slow..~”

She whimpered and nodded as he rubbed his cock between her folds. He gasped and bit his lip.  
“Oh fuck you’re so warm and wet, so much more wet than before... damn your soaked~“

She took a bit to enjoy what he was doing, his cock rubbing every inch of her pussy and getting his cock soaked in her juices.

He’d soon position his cock tip at her entrance and smirked. “Here it comes baby... you ready?~”

“Yes Jason..~” she breathed out and before she knew it she felt him slip the tip in. She gasped and whimpered. She covered her mouth so no one would hear her yelps. Last thing they needed was some other adults interrupting.

He stayed still for a moment but was panting heavily at the feeling. The tight, warm feeling of Sandy’s womanhood.

After a few minutes she was fine and he slipped in more and more. Soon after a while he was balls deep inside her. She whimpered a bit but drooled.

“Damn you are taking the whole thing..~”

“Ah... Jason.. fuck me... ah please~”

Jason perked up and started thrusting slowly, which resulted in more pained whimpers but she was determined. Jason nearly stopped a few times but she told him to keep going.

Soon enough she was pain free and able to tell take him. “Jason.. oh Jason please...!~”

He started slow but was quick to up some speed. His eyes widened from the feeling. “Oh god... oh yes your pussy is amazing... oh fuck~”

He was very quick to speed up much faster. He yipped in excitement as his tail wagged furiously behind him. 

Sandy wrapped her legs around him and laid back. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Soon he found his pace and moaned in unison with Sandy.

The two used their paws to feel the other’s body. The two getting close together for another kiss. Jason bucking his hips as fast as he could. 

He felt his knot soon form which Sandy was caught off guard by. She blushed when she felt his knot teasing at her pussy. Jason purposefully slammed it against her pussy and looked down at her. “Oh baby... oh fuck I wanna put it in... but I-“

“I’m not in heat so you can cum inside me... mmm fuck I want to feel what it’s like to be knotted by a male..~”

His knot was massive, so it was going to take some force. He’d pin her down and thrust wildly, gasping and yipping. “Oh Sandy!~”

“Jason..! Oh Jason!~” she screamed out before he got her into a deep kiss before slamming his knot into her deeply. His eyes widening as he felt his seed practically explode into her pussy.

She went limp and laid back as her belly bulged a bit. “Oh Jason..~”

Jason looked down at her and blushed deeply. Did he really just make love to his childhood friend?

Sandy smiled and lifted up to lick his neck gently. “Oh Jason... oh that was amazing...~”

“Mmm glad you liked it...~” he smiled.

It was about a good 15-30 minutes til his knot went down and he was able to pull out but Sandy was quick to trap him with her legs.

“Oh no... I want you...~” she panted. “I need more of your massive cock~”

Jason perked up bit smirked, “Oh you bad girl~” he chuckled before kissing her deeply and going wild again.

The two ended up in each other’s embrace for a few hours. So much so that Jason ended up getting stuck, his knot refusing to go down. 

They’d had to sneak into the nurses and luckily she was able to get them unstuck. Which he would be swollen for a while since his over excitement and rough nature cause his cock to swell.

She promised she wouldn’t say anything as long as it didn’t happen again. They intended to keep that promise, the last thing they needed now was to get in trouble. Especially with her father, he’d kill Jason if he knew.

He hid his room while that went away. The two often would meet and have sex, they agreed it was mutual. It was only for fun.


	7. Love and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can be a powerful force.

Sandy would often meet with Jason or Sakura for their sexual pleasures. Sometimes meeting with them both at different times. It was consistent. At least once a week. But typically it was two times a week most of the time.

She did well to keep this secret from her father and brother. She didn’t need to be scolded by those two. Not like Gale was any different with females amongst the tribe.

Sandy would still find herself in the company of others, she dated a few but it never lasted. Either her fault or theirs, although she never cheated. She would stay true and end her sexual desires amongst her tribe when it came to her finding a potential mate. 

Jason seemed to watch in jealousy as Sandy had her share of suitors. He didn’t know why he cared so much, it was her life.

However one male from a neighboring tribe had shown up, he was from the Snow tribe. A pure white male with golden eyes, his name was Frostbite.

Sandy was madly in love with Frostbite. He seemed to share that same love for her. They were practically inseparable. The same could be said when it came to their alone time.

Sandy and Frostbite has snuck away during a ceremony. It was two members of the clan getting married and becoming mates. Sandy often dreamed of being someone’s mate. For her, at this time, she hoped it would be Frostbite.

He was a sweet talker and kind, everyone seemed to trust him. Jason knew something was off about him though, he tried to explain this to anyone who’d listen but they played t god as jealousy. Maybe he was jealous, but he knew better.

Sandy and Frostbite hid in the underbrush. He was sweet talking her, playing into her fantasies of becoming mates. Talking about how beautiful their pups would be and how amazing of a mother and leader she’d be.

“I know you’re not in heat yet, but I’d love to practice our mating together... so I can look forward to filling you with my puppies~”

The two soon would end up naked in each other’s embrace. Frostbite taking her for the first time, he’d been so careful before. He didn’t seem ready and wanted to take things slow before having full on sex.

Now he struck, he felt this was the moment to tap into her desires. He was deep inside her pussy, balls deep. The two’s moans synced as they made out, as they made love.

Jason’s ears perked up when he heard the moans from the under brush. He’d noticed Sandy was missing and so was Frostbite. He growled under his breath and slowly made his way to the brush and peeked from within the bushes.

Sandy was on her back, legs spread in full view for Jason to watch as the male he hated was balls deep inside his friend. The female he secretly loved but was too afraid to admit it. His jowls lifted in rage as he watched.

Frostbite was getting rougher with her as he soon pulled out to turned her over onto her fours and mounted her. He was quick to push himself back in deep and started to thrust wildly into her. Frostbite’s hands traveling her body as his knot slammed roughly against her folds. 

“Ah... Frostbite... ah... Please knot me... oh fuck need me!~” she begged, she couldn’t help by beg to be bred despite her heat cycle not present.

“Oh in due time my love.... soon you’ll have plenty of beautiful puppies. The moment you go into heat... howl for me... I’ll come running to provide you with my seed..~” he cooed before he slammed in his knot, filling her with a huge load of cum. She’d came in unison and howled out.

The two were going to get caught if they didn’t settle down, luckily the sounds of the two getting married would drown out their own lewd sounds.

Jason felt a deep sting in his heart. He wasn’t about to let this overgrown snowball take what he knew was his away. He snarled and lunged our from the brush and snapped his jaws onto Frostbite’s scruff and tugged him down.

Sandy being tuck to Frostbite was dragged with him as she yelped. She was forced under the two as they fought tooth and nail. Frostbite’s white fur slowly becoming stained in red of not only his own blood but Jason’s as well.

The ruckus attracted the attention of the ceremony participants. They rushed to see why a fight had broken out only to find the cheif’s daughter knotted to the son of the chief of the neighboring Snow tribe.

Jason would then slam Frostbite into a tree, toppling it as he’d turn into his Lycan form. Frostbite in this moment was forced free from Sandy who yelped in pain.

Frostbite snarled and quickly snapped at Jason but had caught his tail. He’d snap the tip of Jason’s tail clean off, about an inch of his tail now rested in the jaws of the white wolf.

Soon the Volcan got involved and separated the two, not before getting bit a few times. However, to two were quick to realized their mistake when the much larger Lycan form towered over them.

They were quick to tuck their tails and bow their heads.

The ceremony was at least completed, so everyone went home. But not Frostbite, Sandy, nor Jason. No, they were going to be scolded for their actions.

Jason and Frostbite were forbidden to go anywhere near Sandy, not until her heat cycle was to pass. Even then they would be accompanied by a guard.

Sandy was to not leave the home, not without a guard at her side. She was furious with Jason. She didn’t want to see him anyways. Not for a long time.


	8. Desire and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lycan tribe would soon meet its fate...

Sandy and Frostbite’s relationship had becomes strained. They couldn’t have any privacy, any alone time they desired.

All thanks to Jason’s jealous rage. To Jason however, it wasn’t just that. He didn’t trust Frostbite. No one believed him though.

Sandy’s heart would soon be broken but Frostbite. He’d leave his clan and unfortunately wouldn’t be returning, he had been banished from his clan and was not welcomed by any others. 

Sandy was desperate and wanted to run away with him. But he’d already left, left without a word aside from a note.

It read: “I’m sorry I have to leave so suddenly. But I’ve done something terrible, something that everyone will pay for...”

Days would pass and Sandy was at the lake for the adults. She was now free of guards. Now that’s she was to soon become the next chief, she was tasked with finding a mate. Until then she was not to become chief and her brother would claim the spot. Although Gale didn’t want to be chief.

Sandy did worry about the note, however. She wondered what Frostbite had meant. She sat at the lake, staring into the water. She’d planned to swim but was lost in thought.

She’d soon feel a paw on her shoulder which made her jump. She’d turn to see Jason standing there. His eyes duller then she remember. Yet, he was smiling.

“Jason...” she’d sigh and looked away. “What are you doing here..?”

“I wanted to check up on you... we haven’t spoke in a year...” he said softly.

“I know... I-“

“Still mad at me for what happened, right?” He frowned.

“No, I’m over it.. he’s gone now anyways. He’s disappeared...”

“I see... Sandy, I know you loved him. I hate to admit it but he was a good male to you...”

“Yeah, was... and now I have to find a mate so I can become chief so my brother doesn’t have to...”

“Damn, I-“ he froze and blushed, now was his chance. He could confess and get this weight off his chest.

“Sandy, I-“

“Hm? What is it Jason...?”

He bit his lip as his fur fluffed up. He was scared and anxious.

Sandy tilted her head by smiled, she’d let her paw land on his cheek. Which made him gasp softly, his eyes widened as he melted into her touch.

“I love you...” he breathed out.

Sandy smiled, “I know... I always knew when I was with Frostbite... I thought you’d get over it, but I guess I was wrong...”

“I couldn’t, I’ve always loved you...” Jason smiled. “I didn’t know it yet? But when I ran into that day for the first time when we were young, I felt some sort of tight warm feeling. I didn’t know what it was at first, but now I know that it was that I was attracted to you.”

“Heh, makes sense. We were young and couldn’t process a strong emotion like being in love..” She smiled as her eyes lidded partially.

Jason chuckled and kissed the palm of her paw, right on the soft padding. “I wish I could have know, I knew I was in love since the first time we had sex... I was too afraid to admit it. I didn’t want you to think that sex was the reason I feel in love. I’d always loved you, but that day only solidified my love for you~” he smiled. His loincloth becoming tighter from just remembering that day.

Sandy blushed and looked away. Her tail was wagging behind her. His wagged in perfect sync.

“I know it’s a lot to ask you... I know we should start off slow and date before we-“

“I felt like I’ve dated you my whole life, I’ve always been with you. I know you was a friend and woman..~” he leaned in to nuzzle her, pulling her into a gentle bit firm embrace.

“Jason... I-“

“I want to see if our spark is still there, I want to feel every inch of your body...~”

“Oh you sweet talker~”

“Heh, lets head back to my place... Let’s test our love~”

Jason would pick Sandy up and kiss her neck. He smirked and easily carried her back to his home. He’d lay her out on his bed, looking down at her. She was blushing and looked so innocent, so fragile and defenseless.

He was already aroused from earlier but now he felt his loincloth become too tight for comfort as he stared at her. Sandy blushed and began to strip off her clothing, but Jason snarled and stopped her. 

“I got this..~” he chuckled deeply as he used his mouth to remove her clothing. He did end up ripping her top a bit but that was okay. She had plenty more and it was fixable.

He licked her body gently, grooming her as his tail swayed. His muzzled reaching between her legs, catching her aroused scent.

He shivered and licked his lips before diving it and licking at her folds. His tongue slipping between them and teasing her clit and entrance. She gasped and spread her legs to allow him access.

He growled when he began to taste her warm fluids from her arousal. His tongue slipping inside her so he could get a better taste.

Sandy moaned lifted her leg, which he grabbed and pushed it back a bit, soon doing the same with the other. His muzzle soon was trying to force it’s way inside her which made her scream out as she’d suddenly cum.

Jason perked up and lapped at her juices. His cock twitching and throbbing in his loin cloth. He growled and pulled down his loincloth and rested his member between her folds. Snarling in her ear as he began to rub slowly.

“I missed you my dear~” he growled lustfully.

“I missed you too, darling~” Sandy cooed softly as she wrapped her arms around his thick fluffy neck.

He’d soon slid himself in quickly, going balls deep. He couldn’t help but let out a soft yip as he felt every inch of her warm tight walls once again. His knot formed from his excitement. Which embarrassed him greatly.

Sandy smiled and licked his snout. “Oh excited huh?~ Well take your time... if you can’t handle waiting feel feee to slam it in...I want to be knotted to a male like you~”

Jason’s ears perked up at that and before Sandy knew it she was being ravaged by him. He was growling, snarling, and moaning loudly as he made love to her. Their moans didn’t take long to end up in sync.

She laid her head back as she felt his massive knot slamming against her pussy entrance. She wanted it inside her badly but knew she had to be patient. 

Jason wasn’t going to leave her hanging when it came to pleasure. He was dying to cum, but he wanted them both to cum together. He panted heavily and found his rhythm to be thrown off by sudden unbearable moments of pleasure. His eyes rolled back as he desperately tried to hold back.

He waited until he heard it, those high pitched whimpers and moans of a woman about to orgasm. It didn’t take long for Sandy to confirm it as she begged for it. She begged for his cum, begging to be bred.

Jason loved it, loved hearing her pleas. Her desperate cried to be bred by him, he desired it for so long and now it was reality.

He pinned her to the bed and slammed in his cock and knot. Feeling that glorious pop and tightening of her pussy on his cock. He let out a dominate howl, one only ever heard by alpha males.

Sandy perked up in surprise as she stared up at him. He was growling and moaning, his body shaking but he looked proud. She blushed and smiled, this dark black furred male was destined to be her mate. No beta could ever pull a howl like that.

Her heart was racing as she could feel it in her soul. He was the one, and he felt it too. He was surprised he could do that. But in his moment of surprise he felt Sandy quickly licking under his muzzle. Her tail wagging furiously as she was showing her submission.

“My alpha..~” she whimpered out.

“Heh... damn right baby.. I’m your alpha~” he growled.

The two rested and waited patiently for his knot to go down. But during this time they heard screaming. Jason perked up and snarled. “What the hell...”

“Jason... you better go check it out...”

“You’re right... I’ll be back..” he gulped before forcing his partially unformed knot from her. He left outside and disappeared. 

Sandy whimpered as she could only listen. She soon heard more screams, shouting even. Soon she smelt it, fire. Fire and smoke from within the home.

She gasped and got up once she felt the home become hot and the crimson flames began to engulf the place. She bolted out in her fours but stumbled. She was still a little weak from being mated with. 

She whimpered and looked around, humans, no, werewolf hunters. They donned those pelts of the fallen, the bones made into necklaces or as trophies amongst their attire.

She snarled but quickly run to her home, it was nothing but ash now. She gasped and looked through the flaming rumble for her father.

Volcan was barely breathing, burned and broken. He gasped for breath and looked up at Sandy. “R-run my sweet girl... they’ll kill you... they killed us...” his life faded quickly and through Sandy’s tears she bolted into the forest behind her home. 

She ran far, as far as her legs could carry. She thought about everyone. Every single member of her clan, every single person she loved. She’d return and hope they’d survived.


	9. Death and Hopelessness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the destruction of the tribe.

It would be days before Sandy returned to the village of her tribe. She could smell the ash and burnt flesh, which was now accompanied by a rotting stench.

She looked amongst the rumble at debris. Finding charred corpses of her friends and family. She wanted to cry but had no tears left, she knew this was the outcome. She had braced herself but tears still flowed as she worked to bury the bodies of her friends and family. 

She did note that some bodies were missing, or some of the tribe members were unaccounted for. Jason, Gale, and Sakura’s body was no where to be seen. She’d found the bodies of her bullies, aside from Buck. 

Despite her hatred for those two that she found, she still knew to be respectful when burying their bodies. Some of the tribe was hardly even flesh, some were mostly bones or just bones.

She preformed the ceremony to free the spirits of her fallen family and friends. The tribe she held dear to her heart despite the hardships some of them caused her.

She would look through the rubble and burn whatever was too far gone to save. Most of the stuff in her home was destroyed. She had fastened a sack made of materials of cloth she’d found to carry with her.

She found paintings, photos, toys, some food, and small miscellaneous objects to keep to remind her of her home.

She knew there was still more bodies missing, but she could only assume they were taken to be made into pelts, more trophies for the monsters that’d destroyed everything she loved. They never did take prisoners.

Once she had what she needed and everything was taken care of. She’d leave, traveling to neighboring tribes to only find the same thing happened. 

She felt she was losing her mind when she saw all the tribes homes burnt and destroyed. She did the same for them as she did her own. Taking bits and pieces of anything that could remind her of her tribal life. The life of a Lycan.

She’d have to travel far away to avoid the hunters. She knew they’d be back to look for survivors. In the final village, the Snow village, she had taken a responsibility she wasn’t sure she could handle.

She’d had arrived and finished her duty to free the spirits of the lycan’s of that tribe. Her ears perked up when she heard faint whimpers and cries. She quick ran to where the sound had come from and found small runts. They were definitely from the same litter, a brown male and a white female. They were newborns.

She gasped in horror and pain for the two. They’d survived and now were alone. She shook her head and picked them up in her arms. 

“You’re both so lucky to be alive... oh what Ann i gonna do...” she looked around, she was going to have to take care of them herself. But how was she going to do that when she could barely handle taking care of herself.

Her train of thought broken when she felt the pups trying to nurse. She frowned and sighed before finding a spot in the brush to hide. “This is gonna take a bit... I know... I know you’re hungry..” she said softly to the puppies who began to cry once she sat them down.

She panicked and quickly removed her too and brought them close. She tensed when she felt them latch on but sighed. She rocked them gently as she swayed, humming softly.

A lot of time would pass before their efforts were successful and managed to get a little bit of milk from her. “I’m sorry... I’ve never had a littler of my own but I hope that’s enough to get you through...” she sighed before fixing herself and quickly getting back on the move.

The pups weren’t satisfied but at least were now asleep in her warmth. She now had two mouths to feed along side her own.

She would travel for days, only stopping to hunt small game or feed her new children, which she named Snow and Root. She wasn’t the best with names but they fit the two well. Lucky for them with all the feeding they’d do she was able to feed them properly.

Her motherly instincts kicked in not too long after she fed them the first few times. She became protective of her adopted babies.

She’d eventually found a small town, it was old styled but somehow advanced. People had electronics that she’d never seen before.

She decided she’d stay outside the outskirts of the town. She built a temporary structure to protect her and her babies. She worked hard to build a sturdy home. Decorating it with whatever she had saved. All the memories attached to each object were the only reminder to her and the puppies former life.

Of course she dealt with issues from the mayor about the land. But he was reasonable at the least, to her luck anyways. He’d promised to allow her to buy that land if she could get the money.

She never dealt with money, only trade. But she wasn’t the brightest or had any experience. But she found odd jobs around town. Most of which were kind and let her bring her babies with her so they would be safe.

Some were not so kind and she had to pay someone to watch them. Which was money she barely had.

Lucky for her food wasn’t and issue since she could hunt, the mayor allowed it since animals did sneak into town. They often tore things up and keeping he populations down helped a lot, which he would in turn take away some of the money she had to pay. It took her 3 years to be able to pay it off. 

She got lucky and used her talents, which she was quite the songbird. She performed shows in bars and even at festivals, gaining a popularity and becoming an attraction practically.

It became easier to pay for a sitter and money was pouring in. She had no use for it, but she knew it was wise to use it to buy veggies to keep her diet healthy for her and the pups.

Things weren’t always so glamorous however.


	10. Misery and Glamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misery always follows thoughs with a life shrouded in glitter

Sandy’s life in the town wasn’t always easy. She often had to work at even the shitty bars. The bosses there were kind at the least. But the guests were something else.

She would often find herself trying to use a restroom only to come out to find a male waiting for her. They pin her against the walls or sink, even in the stalls sometimes. They’d take her against her will.

She’d scream and yell for help but no one would hear over the loud somber music. Sometimes she was lucky and they only used her once. Other times they took her repeatedly. 

Unluckiest days were when it was more than one male. She hated it, hated being used. She couldn’t stop it, sometimes they’d leave money to keep her quiet. She was too scared to tell anyone. She had her puppies to think about.

She often found herself in and out of doctors offices hoping to not accidentally get damaged or even pregnant by the males who raped her. She would stay home if she was in heat. She didn’t fear losing jobs.

Snow and Root were getting older, They were four now, very energetic and happy despite all that happened. Sandy was always tired but despite her pain, she was happy.

She missed when they were little babies. But time moves on and they grow. Her adopted babies were toddlers now, no longer babies.

Unfortunately she’d often have those males find her home, they’d get in and rape her. She prayed her puppies didn’t hear and awaken to find her being harmed. They would threatened her, threaten her puppies, threaten to take everything away.

She didn’t risk that, she didn’t risk losing everything she gained. She put up with the pain.

She did find herself dating, but the relationships never lasted when they realized the trouble she was going through. They’d tell police but it only put her into more trouble. The attacks at least became lesser with each male thrown in jail.

She had the memories, nothing would ever take the pain away. She became less sexually active with her partners which some left because of her trauma.

She went to therapy but it didn’t solve all her problems. She kept going though, for her babies sake. Root and Snow were her life, they were all she had.


	11. Magic and Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy finds a use for a few things taught from and old mentor and finds new hope in someone who’s seemed to arise from the ashes of her memories.

Sandy had begun to become more entertaining and clever with her work. Her shows becoming more of a spectacle than before. She’d use the dances of her tribe and those found in the new world to mesmerize her audiences.

But she’d found sue for a few things taught to her by and elder dragon, a dragon she’d found by accident on a hunt. She’d chased a deer into the cave up a incline. Only to hear the shriek of it dying to the jaws of something bigger.

That elder dragon was Dakumun. His scales as dark as the night but flecked with white to look like the stars. He was very old but very wise. He and Sandy became fast companions. He saw promise in her and taught her spells of his kind, and from the many people he’d met along his travels.

Unfortunately, Dakumun had passed years before the incident. He had her promise to absorb his spirit and become powerful, to share his wisdom with others and spread knowledge of magick.

She of course made that promise and did teach her pups small things. She knew it was best to teach those young because they were to learn quick. Remember her teachings better than the adults.

During her shows she’d use that same magick to put in displays and make her stories come to life. Her add flare to the dances of the modern music and create a story through the lyrics.

The annual festival for the town’s founding soon arrived and she was the main attraction. She’d practiced her dance and show many times. She was still nervous however. Despite being so used to performance she still feared mistakes.

During set up she heard rumor of a strange and mysterious male wolf traveling through town. She didn’t think much of it, strangers in town were not new. But everyone mentioned his jet black fur, she had a feeling she should find him. Unfortunately she had no time, the show was about to begin.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath before smiling. She headed it after the mayor’s announcement. She smiled and waved to the crowd. As always she introduced herself and bowed, thanking everyone for coming.

A hooded figures stood amongst the crowd and watched her every move. She was happy, this made the figure smile. Despite everything, her life was good.

The show would soon begin, s small tune began to play. She was quick to use her magic to make tiny balls of light appear and dance on the stage and amongst the crowd. The crowd staring in wonder, the hooded figure doing the same.

The song mentioned fireflies, the tune was soft and melodic. She was playing into the lyrics well, dancing across the stage and performing with ease. Soon she would leap off the stage and jump along the lights as they clustered together so she could dance above the crowd. 

She could hear her kids cheering in the crowd. She spotted them and lowered herself to grab them and dance with them. They laughed and giggled along with their mother.

The crowd’s hearts were warm at the sight. The figure seemed to stop and watch. Two young wolves, were they...? No, they couldn’t be but maybe...

The song would soon end as she’d find herself safely in the stage with her kids, they’d bow and everyone would cheer.

She’d do a few more shows for the duration of the night and soon was to do signings. It was common but her kids stayed with her to help a little.

The figure stood off to the side and watched silently. He wanted to approach but was scared. He gulped and disappeared into the crowd.

That night ended soon after, and Sandy took her kids back home. They were exhausted. She set them to rest and gave them their goodnight kisses.

She’d head to the living room to relax and sighed. She couldn’t help but think of the jet black furred wolf everyone kept mentioning. She swore that maybe she’d seen him but no one matched the description, but then again it was dark. The lights weren’t the brightest during her show so everyone looked dark in her view.

She was lost in thought until she heard the knocking on the door. She perked up and slowly got up. She made her way to the door and stood there for a moment.

Little did she know her life was going to change once more.


	12. Surprises and Passionate Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former and thought to be lost lover resurfaces and changed the life for Sandy and her kids for the better.

Sandy was hesitant to open the door by cracked it a bit. A hooded figure stood at the door and she gasped. She growled and became defensive quickly which made the figure jump and back off.

“E-easy now! I’m not here to hurt you!”

That voice, no, it couldn’t be.

“Then... what are you here for...”

“I’m here to see you... I seen your show and wanted to thank you for that absolutely gorgeous display...”

“Oh, we’ll thank you you. People don’t usually follow me from those shows...” No one did actually, she was careful about getting home so no one would follow. There was something odd about this male.

“I... I should be honest, it wasn’t just because I thought your show was amazing... like I said.. I’m here to see you..” the male then removed the hood covering his head.

Jet black furred wolf, just like the townspeople spoke of. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Her eyes widened more she she saw the dull grayish green eyes. 

“No.. J-Jason...?”

“Heh, yeah... it’s me.” He smiled, his eyes changing to a sorrowful look.

Sandy stood there for a moment before rushing into him to hug him close. He started to cry happily, she was not too far behind. Their tails wagging furiously. 

“Oh gods I thought you were dead...” she sobbed.

“Oh same to you baby... Fuck I’m so glad you’re alive...” he smiled. He pulled back and stared into her eyes before she stared back. 

He was quick to bring her into a kiss. She melted into his arms and kiss. He lifted her up and brought her back inside, closing the door before finding he couch to lay her down and deepen the kiss.

Unfortunately their ruckus woke up the kids and they were watching for a brief moment.

“Mommy...? Who’s that?” Root questioned softly.

Sandy perked up and the two sat up. “Root? Snow? You’re suppose to be in bed, darlings..” she panted.

“We heard noises and thought you were being hurt...” Snow whimpered

Sandy sighed and got up. She walked over to them and Jason watched silently. Sandy hugged them and smiled. “Mommy’s okay... He wasn’t hurting me... he’s a long lost friends of mine... he’s one of us...”

“One of us...?” Root parroted.

“Mhm, he’s a lycan like us..”

“Sandy... I have to ask... are they... my kids..?” Jason cut in as he looked at the two.

“Huh?! N-no they're adopted! I found them when I was looking to find somewhere to stay!”

“O-oh heh.. I guess that was a dumb question... they’re not even the same fur color as us...”

“Oh Jason... heh. You aren’t exactly the brightest sometimes~” she smiled

He blushed and chuckled. “Yeah... I have to admit I was kind of hoping they were...”

Sandy smiled and walked over to him to caress his cheek. “Heh, maybe someday...~” she cooed before kissing him.

“Mommy, are you sure he’s just a friend?” Root tilted his head.

“Okay back to bed you two...~” Sandy giggled and sighed as she took them back to their room. Jason tailing along.

He watched from the door way, watching her put them back into their beds and back to sleep. She kissed their foreheads. She sang them a lullaby to help them fall asleep. She’d go back to the doorway and stood next to Jason. 

“They’re cute... you’ve done great to care for them...”

“Heh, it wasn’t always easy.. had to breast feed them because they were newborns... and there was no where to get milk...”

Jason blushed at the thought but smirked. “Regardless, you’ve made an amazing mother...”

“Heh, thanks...” she smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Here let’s head to my room, you can sleep with me..~” she smiled and took his paw, leading him down the hallway to her room.


	13. Rekindling Love and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and Jason reconnect in ways that they both desires for so long...

Sandy had lead Jason into the bedroom. She smiled and kissed him gently. Closing the door and locking it. 

“There, the pups won’t disturb us if they wake up...~” she giggled.

“Heh, good... ~” he smiled and slowly removed the cloak he’d been wearing. He had his loincloth on which was surprising. She didn’t really wear her tribal clothing anymore. But he probably wasn’t as used to civilizations outside their tribe.

He blushed and watched as she slowly removed her shirt and pants. Leaving her in underwear, to which Jason was aroused by. He could see so many yet she was still covered in some way.

He felt his loincloth become tighter to which she smiled as she saw his bulge. She slowly removed her bra, leaving her breasts free then slipped her panties off. Letting him get s good view of her womanhood.

He panted softly was he watched. He watched as she got close and rubbed his chest before sliding down. She noticed the scarring on his stomach, two that looked unlike his other scars.

She carefully ran her paw amongst his scars, but those ones made him flinch. She frowned and looked up at him. 

“Do those hurt...?” She asked softly

“Yes... I.. made a bad choice a while back before finding you again...”

“What did you do...?”

“I felt alone, scared... felt like I had nothing left. I tried to stab myself and take my life... Lucky me, a group of hikers found me. Took care of me and here I am...” he frowned.

“Oh Jason...” she frowned and whimpered.

“I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known you were still alive... in those moments I could only think of you...”

“I’m here now... I’m going to always be with you...~”

Jason chuckled and nodded. “I know...~” he caresses her cheek and she slowly removed his loincloth. She blushed at the sight of his massive cock. It twitched gently in front of her. 

She smiled and kissed the tip gently, earning a happy sigh from Jason. She soon began to kiss along the bottom of his cock and made her way through every inch.

She smiled and soon licked along the bottom of Jason’s cock which earn a desperate moan. Her ears perking up at the sound. “When was the last time you took care of this...?”

“Years... years ago... I haven’t been able to really think about pleasure since I lost you...”

“Mmmm got a big load to release then...~” she smiled. “I’ll take good care of that..~” she cooed before licking all over his cock and even gave a little attention to his balls which had his cock twitching and throbbing.

“Fuck... oh Sandy you’ve gotten so much better... damn..~”

She smiled. “I mean I have had more experience in your absence..~”

He drooled a bit and nodded. “Yeah, True... been a few years since we last- Oh!~”

Sandy had taken his cock into her mouth and began to bob her head. Jason gripped her head and his breath hitches. “Oh fuck...~”

His tail was wagging furiously as Sandy was making good work of his cock, so much so his knot formed quickly. Once she saw it had formed she pulled off his cock.

He whimpered and bucked his hips in desperation. He even let out some warning growls.

She smirked and got close. Positioning herself against him and so his cock was poking her entrance. “I’m not letting a load like that go to waste...~” she cooed as she slid herself on his cock and tensed up.

Jason groaned and was quick to grab her hips and push in his cock. “Sandy... oh fuck..~” his body was shaking, he’d tense again when he felt her riding his cock. He gasped and held on desperately to her hips and ass. 

His breath quick and messy in pace. He looked down to watch her. He drooled heavily as he groaned.

“Baby... fuck... oh gods I wanna cum..~”

She smiled and picked up the pace. “I know... oh but so do I... just a little longer..~” she whimpered.

He frowned but nodded, his frown soon replaced by that lustful smile as he was being used like a dildo for her pleasure.

He started to yip and whimper, bucking his hips and trying to force in his knot. His hind paw kicking as he was set to bust any minute.

“Jason.... oh Jason put it in!~” she yipped.

Jason snapped back into reality and slammed his knot into her deep. Cumming the hardest he’s ever felt in his life. Picking her up in the process, he was quick to lay her out on the bed. She gasped and held onto him but quickly felt him bucking his hips roughly.

“I-oh... heh was it too much..?~”

“Oh fuck no it was perfect!~”

The two were a panting and moaning mess. Once his knot had went down, Sandy attempted to sit up but was quickly pinned by her neck. Jason’s jaws around her neck as he snarled.

“Oh no you don’t... I’m catching up on all the years I missed with you~”

This made Sandy gasp but blushed. Her legs wrapped around his waste as he started to thrust once again. His thrusted were gentle at first but picked up pace quickly.

Sandy gasped and bit her lip as she felt his huge cock ravaging her. Despite all the men she’d ever had sex with, no one ever compared to him.

He growled and threw his head back, yipping and snarling. “Oh gods this pussy is so fucking good... fuck the gods really made you perfect...~”

Sandy eyes widened and she blushed. “Heh... damn Jason... oh!~” she felt herself become pinned as Jason’s thrusts became more passionate.

Sandy’s eyes stayed widened as she felt the knot forming again from how deep he was thrusting. “Oh fuck... oh gods I missed you baby..~”

“Heh... oh Jason I missed you too~” she cooed.

Jason lifted his head up and smirked. He lowered his head again and kissed her deeply to which his thrusts quickened once again but she felt that pop and he felt her pussy clamp down on his cock as they both orgasmed.

The two making out as Jason kept bucking this hips to ride out their high. Sandy eventually broke the kiss and panting heavily.

“Jason... oh gods you really are making up for lost time... oh fuck..~”

Jason smiled and kept grunting as he was bucking his hips. “Heh... I told you.. oh Sandy... oh fuck my love..~” he bit his lips.

“Heh, guess we are picking up where we left off..?~”

“Oh absolutely... I wasn’t done that night... and now I got one more trick up my sleep for you..~”

“Oh?~”

Jason nodded and once his knot was done he quickly pulled out and rolled her over. He smirked and mounted her, sliding himself in with ease. “Oh... time to practice our breeding..~”

Sandy gasped and blushed. “J-Jason! You dog!~l

“Heh... hey... I know we can’t have pups yet but I’m excited to one day get to..~”

“Heh I’ll be happy to have your puppies... mmm perhaps next heat cycle?~”

“T-that soon?”

“Only if you want them..~”

“I’ll think about it... right now I wanna think about putting them in you..~” he drooled and bucked his hips.

Sandy gasped and was quick to submit, her rump lifted high as her tail shifted off to the side. Her leg slightly lifted as she yipped.

“Oh damn... really playing the role of a breeding bitch...~”

“Heh all for you... ah... breed me Jason!~” she begged.

Jason was quick to snap his jaws onto her scruff and thrust wildly. His eyes closed as he focused on breeding her. His eyes soon rolled back as he realized how good to felt to be in this position with her.

Sandy was paralyzed under him, under his control. She didn’t mind at all, his big cock was ravaging her pussy.

The floor below them soaked from the juices of Sandy’s dripping hot fluids. Jason’s knot formed a lot quicker but he held out. He gasped and would occasionally buck his hips hard. “Fuck I wanna put puppies in you..~”

“Heh I know... someday baby... ah!~”

“Fuck... oh gods I can’t hold back!~” With that he knotted himself into her and let out that same dominant alpha howl.

Sandy blushed and went limp under him as she orgasmed. She found his dominant and powerful nature to be attractive.

“Oh... oh fuck bear my puppies..~” he drooled as his tail wagged  
.  
Sandy giggled and sighed, she knew she wouldn’t. But let him play into the fantasy.

But once he was done he pulled out and whimpered. He’d lower his head and lick between her legs. “Oh baby... mmm oh so much of my cum... heh oh you’re filled to the brim~“

Sandy smiled and shifted out form under him and rolled him into his back. Her pussy above his face as she smirked. She looked at his cock and took it into her mouth. Immediately being rough and wasting no time as she bobbed her head.

Jason gasped and bit his lip before burying his muzzle into her folds. Licking desperately as she began to deep throat his cock with no remorse for her greediness.

She whimpered and drooled as she also rolled her tongue over the tip. His long tongue licking inside her womanhood. She spread her legs and moaned against his thick dick.

She felt herself inch close to her release, meanwhile his knot had just formed. She whimpered and was shaking as her legs spread wide before she orgasmed, cumming all over his muzzle. She gasped and lifted her head. Her eyes rolling back as she drooled.

“Damn... fuck you taste like fucking heaven baby~”

Sandy perked up and smiled. She quickly moved and positioned herself over his member and smirked before sliding down onto his cock. She licked her lips and started to ride him roughly.

“Oh fuck... oh Jason..~” she moaned and played with her breasts for him to watch. He blushed deeply as he watched.

Sandy moaned and whimpered, crying out his name repeatedly as she rode his massive cock. She even began to play with her clit. 

She was using him, using him like a dildo. But he didn’t mind, he loved it. She’d end up slamming down on his knot and forcing him inside her as she orgasmed. “Oh Jason... oh yes!~”

She panted heavily and waited til his knot was down. Once it was she began riding him again which made him tense up. “Oh fuck...!~ Damn baby! Oh damn what’s gotten into you?!~”

“You baby... oh you’ve gotten into me and now I want you all night~“

Jason blushed and smirked, “Oh you will... oh you fucking will be baby!~”

The two would end up in each other’s embrace all night. It become more passionate as they grew tired and as the sun rose. 

Sandy whimpered after their final around together, she was sore and had her face buried into his chest.

“I got you baby... sleep... I’m right behind you~” he cooed as he groomed her gently which helped her fall asleep. Sure enough, he’d fallen asleep shortly after, the two smiling happily in their embrace.


End file.
